JellO and Stone
by Liz Williams
Summary: IrishDachsie's Monday Improv Challenge - 1,000 words, first and last sentence is provided.


Title: Jell-O and Stone  
  
Author: Liz Williams  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: IrishDachsie's Monday Improv Challenge - 1,000 words, first and last sentence is provided. This week's: Opening line: "Why is there Jell-o here?" Greg asked. Ending line: She kicked the gravel from her shoe."  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nuffin'.So poor that prison might be and up in life, having said that I like my stuff: bed, computer, books, so really please don't sue me. I own none of the characters used here.  
  
Feedback: Fin_Liz_Williams@yahoo.ca  
  
"Why is there Jell-o here?" Greg asked. He had just opened a yogurt container, hoping to get a late night snack from the communal fridge.  
  
"It's probably one of Grissom's experiments." Sara didn't even look up from the paperwork she was working on. It had been a slow night, which was good for Vegas, but bad for the CSIs who got stuck doing their never-ending paperwork.  
  
"Yes, but why in the communal fridge?" Greg had a look of total disgust on his face.  
  
"Because, Greg, the fridge in my office is filled." Greg froze and turned to face Grissom, bravado mixed with terror as he contemplated what else Grissom might say. Grissom opened his mouth as if to say something more cutting, but froze. Greg followed his gaze to find it resting on Sara. She also seemed frozen, staring at Grissom.  
  
Greg watched in fascination as a whole conversation seemed to take place in front of him without any words. He had heard that there had been some really bad vibes between the two of them, then something about a dead body that had freaked Grissom out. After that the vibes between them had changed somewhat, but Greg had yet to see for himself in what way.  
  
It was weird; the way they were looking at each other reminded Greg of how they used to be, when Sara had first come Vegas. At first when he had heard about the hot new CSI Greg had thought he might have had a chance with her – that was, until he had seen how Sara had acted around Grissom. After that he'd known that he never had a chance. Then something had happened between them; they had long periods where they barely talked to each other except for the required minimum to work.  
  
Sara had seemed so unhappy since the lab explosion. Not that he had been the rock of stability himself, but he had bounced back, and the nightmares only came once a month now instead of every night. Something more was wrong with Sara, something was making her sad. Greg had tried to ask her about it a million times, but whenever he'd thought he had an opening, the moment would pass.  
  
Greg had often wondered whether there had ever been anything going on between the two of them, but in the end he had decided if they had ever had that sort of relationship neither one of them would be nearly as twitchy around the other as they were.  
  
Now he stood frozen these and a million other thoughts racing through his brain. The air between the two before him changed yet again as if something elemental had been decided on and their relationship irrevocably altered.  
  
Just as suddenly the moment seemed to vanish, reality reformed and Grissom turned to face Greg once again.  
  
"Greg if you're done staring at my Jell-O would you please put it back in the fridge? I need to see how long it takes Jell-O laced with cyanide solidify." Grissom turned abruptly, leaving both to contemplate Grissom's overall oddness.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Don't even try to figure it out, Greg." Sara smiled a smile Greg couldn't remember seeing for a long time. The gap-tooth grin that melted his insides, tied his tongue, and stopped his heart. It had been a long time since Greg had had all those symptoms.  
  
Smiling, Greg left the break room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Standing and stretching, pops sounding all along his spine, Greg picked up his satchel and headed for the door. There was much to do before he met his lady friend for dinner that night. Absentmindedly he reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the harsh Nevada morning sun.  
  
As he made his way over to his car he noticed two people having an intense conversation standing in the far corner of the parking lot. It took him a moment to realize that it was Grissom and Sara. Grissom seemed to be frozen. By contrast, Sara seemed to be vibrating, gesturing every few moments to punctuate whatever point she was trying to make.  
  
Greg's steps slowed as he approached his car never taking his eyes off the couple across the lot. Conditioned by years of sleep deprivation, Greg's body was on autopilot, not having to look when he fumbled for his keys, nor when he opened the door and tossed his satchel on the passenger seat.  
  
Sara had stopped talking and was looking at the ground. She had wrapped her arms around her body as if to protect herself from whatever Grissom was saying. Even from as far away as he was, Greg caught the look of despair and resignation when Sara briefly looked directly at Grissom before returning her gaze to the asphalt. Shoulders slumped, Sara seemed to collapse into herself, shutting down in defense from what the man across from her had said.  
  
Out of some half-thought-out sense of chivalry, Greg took a step towards the couple across the lot, only to come to a sudden stop as he watched Grissom's hand slowly raise and stroke Sara's cheek. Stubbornly, Sara kept her chin down avoiding a probing gaze that Greg knew could detect any lie. On another thought, Greg decided he had probably never been on the receiving end of exactly the type of scrutinizing look that Grissom was bestowing on Sara. Nor did he ever wish to be.  
  
Grissom ducked his head then brought his eye back to Sara's, holding firm as he spoke. Sara never moved, never blinked. If asked, Greg couldn't have been sure whether she was even breathing. And Grissom's hand had never left Sara's cheek.  
  
Despite the fact that watching the unfolding scene made him feel like the worst kind of voyeur Greg couldn't tear his eyes off the couple in front of him. Though unable to say when they had started moving, let a lone who had moved first, they suddenly seemed to be mere centimeters apart.  
  
Hesitantly, Greg watched as Sara brought her hand up to Grissom's face, mirroring his, which was now caressing her cheek.  
  
A car came careening into the parking lot, more than likely a day-shifter running late. When Greg turned back, Grissom had stepped back and was unlocking his car door. He spoke again and Sara nodded. Amazed, Greg watched as Sara made her way over to the passenger side of Grissom's car. Before Sara got in and they drove off, she kicked the gravel from her shoe. 


End file.
